Escape
"Escape" is the thirty-fifth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo, Lydia, Coach Mitchell, and Scott are stuck in the elevator of Googolplex Mall while Zack and Melissa are having lunch. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Dakota try finding Cavendish by creating a bizarre platypus hybrid clone from Cavendish's DNA. Plot At the Googolplex Mall, Zack and Melissa are waiting for Milo at the food court. Milo get in an elevator with Lydia, Scott, and Coach Mitchell when the elevator stops and most of them start to freak out. At the Murphy Residence, Dakota is thinking about Cavendish as Doofenshmirtz brings their lunch. Dakota wants to know what Cavendish was thinking and Doof agrees to help him. At the mall, Milo calls for help and tells the others they are in for a wait. Coach is upset due to missing belt testing day at his lasso class. He tries to get out via the emergency hatch and Scott, but fails. Back at the house, Doof creates a clone of Cavendish via his Clone-Inator. However, the clone turns out to be Cavendish's head on a platypus body, which Dakota is clearly appalled at. Back at the mall, Lydia is hosting an improv session with the others. Scott and Milo eagerly participate while Coach does not. In the Murphy's backyard, Dakota and Doof are arguing about Cavenpuss and they ask him what the real Cavendish would do if he went rogue. Unfortunately, however, Cavenpuss does not retain any of Cavendish's memories. The clone feels sorry for Dakota's sorrow, but as he points out it could've helped if he knew what Cavendish was looking for in the first place, Dakota realizes that he, in fact, does know what his missing partner was looking for: a UFO. Back in the elevator, Milo, Lydia, Scott, and Coach finish and they play two truth and a lie when the elevator falls down between floors. Milo suggests they save themselves. He has Lydia pry open the doors with her unusually strong fingernails, has Scott's hard skull keep it open, and Coach’s budding lassoing skills to pull them to the next floor. They plan succeeds and they escape before the elevator crashes. He meets up with Zack and Melissa and bids the others farewell and has them meet up for an improv session the following Tuesday. The three meet up with Doof and Dakota in Milo's backyard when they tell the kids they found that to find Cavendish they need to find a UFO. Milo takes them to the Octalian Ship where they find Cavendish petrified. Dakota frees him and Cavendish tells them that the aliens are coming back for Milo. Transcript Songs * Bee Day (Instrumental) Gallery Videos TBA Trivia *Third episode with a one-word title, after "Athledecamathalon" and "Freefall". * There appears to have been a animation change during the making of this episode. In this teaser image, the screens behind them are displaying alien gibberish. But, in the actual episode the screens are covered in pictures from past episodes. *This episode shows that Scott has "had" children with Mildred. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb - A large portion of the episode takes place at the infamous Googolplex Mall. **When Nolan is pulling the mannequin across the mall, a girl can be seen holding a doll. This doll bares a strong resemblance to the Mary McGuffin doll from "Finding Mary McGuffin". * Pokémon - During the cloning sequence, two of the shapes that appear in the cloninator resemble the Pokémon Haxarus and Chesnaut. Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Lydia *Nolan Mitchell *Scott *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Vinnie Dakota *Cavenpuss *Balthazar Cavendish *Mildred International Airings * Scandinavia: June 13, 2019 * Russia: June 19, 2019 * Poland: July 11, 2019 * Japan: September 8, 2019 * Southeast Asia: September 28, 2019 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:E Category:Article stubs